A Breath of Life
by Bloodrednight25
Summary: the Stilinski triplets are used to the supernatural world, with their mothers being the Slayers and what note, but for Stiles Stilinski it's going to be a roller-coaster ride when he meets Stefan Salvatore who pulls him into his dark world where Elena Gilbert become his best friend and ally.
1. the Kids are Alright

**Title** : a Breath of Life

 **Author** : BRN25

 **Rating** : E for bad language and sexual content in later chapters.

 **Couples** : m/m f/m and f/f

 **Summary** : moving to a new town should have been a drag, but for the Stilinski triples it was nothing new.

 **Author noted** : Title inspired by Florence and the Machine; a breath of life. This is a crossover with the Vampire Dairies, Teen Wolf, BtVS(Buffy & Faith), and Gossip Girl (Mostly just Blair). Some things like plot will most likely change for all characters. Most of the story line may be from the Vampire Dairies and mentions of past episodes from BtVS. Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy means star seeker is Stiles birth name, Prawdomówny is truthful which is Allison birth name, and Czcicielem Boga is Lydia birth name which means worshiper of God.

 **Chapter One: the Kids are Alrigh** t

Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy stared up at his new home as his sister Prawdomówny stood to his left and Czcicielem Bog who was pretty much his other sister stood to his right. This was the final move their mother explain to them as he held the box that said kitchenware on it. Heading up the front porch stairs to the front door, Poszukiwacz Gwiazdy better known as Stiles Stilinski sat the box done by the door as he looked around the furnished living room.

"This has to be a better move then the one when we where in Sunnydale, Buffy. Their starting to present." Stiles heard his mother whisper to his other mom. Stiles dropped the box off in the kitchen before moving up the stair giving their mothers some kind of privacy. Making a left down the hall in the corner Stiles walked into his room to fine his twin and his other sister sitting on his bed. "Why are you guys loitering in my room," he asked them.

"Sshhh... I'm trying to listen to moms conversation." Prawdomówny better known as Allison said as her eyes glowed a bright red. It still freaked Stiles out whenever Allison flashed her eyes at him or Czcicielem Bog better known as Lydia, but he knew it was part of her way showing that she was the Alpha of their small little pack. "What is mom saying," Lydia asked as she moved closer to Allison side.

"We moved to this backwater town to give our children some type of normalcy, so they wouldn't have to grow up like us Buffy." Faith whispered as she stared at a picture of the three of them. Lydia, Stiles and Allison.

"Come on; come to the sound poof room! Allison Gwendolyn Stilinski, mind your business and help unload the U-Hal." Faith yells up to her oldest draught before pulling their other mother down the stairs to the basement where the walls where sound proof and most of the weaponry hung on walls or in trunks along with magic items and other old tomes and scrolls on book shelves.

Once the door was closed Faith signed as she ran a hand though her thick dark chocolate brown hair. Taking a deep breath she square her shoulders before approaching Buffy. "Our oldest daughter was bitten by a werewolf, and is now an Alpha. Our second oldest daughter is a Banshee and our son a mega witch; a Spark." Faith started, she was already resigned to the fact that their kids were gonna be anything but normal. The day they came into their life's Faith made a vow that there wouldn't be anything she wouldn't do for three to keep them safe and happy.

"Trouble is going to follow them, B. That's why we moved here to protect them as well as give them some type of hope that they know their not alone. There's a strong werewolf pack here, along with the Bennett Witches. They are a strong covent; they can help our son and there's an emissary here that goes by as a veterinarian during the day who can put our other daughter on the right track. We train them well. They know how to protect them self if we're not there. Plus on the bright side, Willow was strong enough to do a spell to give them part of our DNA with our slayer blood. She also put a cloaking spell to hide them if need be from the other big bad supernatural world. We can protect them Buffy." Faith whispers as she moved closer to her once enemy turn friend turn lover turn wife. "We can protect our children. We were the first two after along line of Slayers. We got this, everything five by five!" She whispered pulling the short blonde into her arms.

"What do you thinking their talking about?" Stiles asked as he was handed another box by Lydia. "I mean beside the obvious?" He asked as he hopped down from the truck, heading towards the house. It was totally like mom's to take their other mother down to the sound proof room so they couldn't hear them talking about them.

"Their worried about us. But we're three kick ass supernatural creatures," Lydia said as she moved from the truck placing another box on top of the three that Allison was already carrying. "Beside we start school tomorrow that's gonna be enough hell for the three of us. We should worry about our studies and try to keep a low profile."

Stiles nodded, they did have enough to worry about. This was their sophomore year of high school. It had to be better then their freshman year where Allison was a attacked by an omega Alpha werewolf and Lydia going off her rocker with the noise of the dead calling to her and Stiles burning down their old high school due to a panic attack.

TBC

Author Notes: So its been quite a while since I add a story since Unbreakable Heat. Any ways just be kind when leaving feed back. Also sorry about the short chapter. After Chapter two they started to get longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic.

BrN25


	2. welcome to Beacon Falls

Faith Stilinski stood next to Buffy Stilinski as she took a look around the high school their children would be going to. Right off the back she could feel her spidy senses going off the chart, but she couldn't pin point where the vibes where coming from. Their was too many teens mingling in the area to zero in on the feelings she was catching.

"I mean this place hast to be better then England high school. Those people where just rude and standoffish." Faith heard her son say as he fixed his backpack on his shoulders. "I mean what could go..." Stiles didn't get to finish that sentence as Allison and Lydia covered his mouth with their hands over it.

"Don't jinxes us." Allison said as she moved her hand from his mouth. Nodding once Stiles turn to look at his mother with the blonde hair. "I just hope this high school is nothing like Sunnydale high that was over a hell mouth. So on that note have fun, not to much fun and for God sake Stiles don't burn down this high school." Buffy whispered as she gave all three of them hugs before watching them walk away, as Allison jump on Stiles back and Lydia bark of laughter followed them.

"Their so dome!" Buffy stated as she got back into her red Chevy Tahoe.

"Tell me why I have P.E do I not look fit as a fettle?" Lydia asked as she looked over her schedule. She had all A.P. Class most of them coincided with Stiles schedule. Like A.P Calculus, English Literature, Biology and Chemistry. Allison had English 2, Health with Lydia and P.E. with Stiles. They had lunch together so that was a plus. Lydia had A.P Social studies first period with Stiles while Allison had History. Allison had regular mathematics and biology her second and third period, she also had art with Stiles so that left Lydia by her self with French 2.

"That cause you failed P.E freshman year Lyd's don't play coy." Stiles spoke as he looked over their schedule together. "At lest we won't be apart most of the day." He finish folding his schedule up and putting it in his back pocket.

"I have Mr. Hale for history now so I guess I'll see you during fourth period." Allison stated as she went down the hall.

Saluting, Stiles watched as she walked away. "I'm gonna head to the restroom. I'll meet up with you in class, save me a set." Stiles said as he parted ways with Lydia. Heading down the hall looking though his Calculus book Stiles wonder where the class was at in their chapters. He knew Lydia and himself where pretty much a head in most of their studies. Things just clicked faster for them then most. He offended wonder if Allison just wasn't applying herself more; she was beyond smart too but she didn't want the extra work load that Lydia and himself took on. While he thought that over as well as doing math problems in his head he wasn't paying attention as he walked into hard wall. That hard wall ended up being a really attractive guys with blonde hair and thick eyebrows. "Shit.. Sorry." Stiles whispered as his book fell to the ground.

Looking up Stiles eyes meet light green. The guy in front of him was about the same height as him a few inches taller. Picking up his book Stiles took a step back as he looked from those light green eyes to straight nose that curve a little around the end to the bow tie lips to the long neck. Stiles could feel the heat in his cheeks as he took the other male feature in. He was hot with his strong jaw bone. "Sorry... hi! I'm Stiles Stilinski I just started here with my sisters." Stiles stated as he held out his hand.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He said taking Stiles hand in his. Gasping Stiles pulled his hand away; he was cold almost winter cold. A shiver of dread went down Stiles back, he could feel this darkness around guy. There was nothing there but dark clouds in this guys future.

"Sorry I run cold." Stefan said in low voice as he dropped his hand to his side. The tingling he felt from Stiles he only felt when a witch was near by. It was like he could almost taste the power rolling off of the kid in front of him. He watch as the teen nodded before side stepping him and continuing down the hall.

Stiles makes it to the bathroom just in time to have a mime little panic attack. As the lights flicked above Stiles tried to take in slow breath though his nose then out though his mouth; he did this for a about ten minutes until he felt the tension leave his body. Using the restroom then washing his hands. He made it just in time to his class only to see Stefan in the second row of desk and Lydia in the fourth near the back. Walking past him, Stiles got that vibe again of the darkness. It wasn't like darkness that was necessarily bad but it wasn't good either. It felt like a presence unknown leaked from the guys being.

Allison stared up at her teacher as she tried to keep her beast at bay. She could feel the power of the alpha in front of the class. It was like he was shooting out waves upon waves of energy. Allison didn't have much contact with werewolves beside the one who hunted her, then bit her; who she later ripped out his throat and gain his power.

"Now class I know we're studying US History, but I also gave extra assignment to person who could name the person who preeminent leader of Indian independence movement in British-ruled India. Employing nonviolent civil disobedience, Who also led India to independence and inspired movements for civil rights and freedom across the world? Any one of who can give me the name of that person will not have to take the pop quiz today," Mr. Hale asked as all students continue to oblivious to the questions that he was asking.

" _مهند كارامشاند غاندي_ ," Allison whispered under her breath in Gujarai. If it was one thing she caught onto fast was languages thanks to aunt Willow.

"You, new girl..." Mr. Hale started as he looked at his student roster. "Allison Stilinski, what was that you said?" He ask as she meet his eyes dead on.

" _مهند كارامشاند غاندي_ ," Allison said clearly.

"And in English." Me. Hale asked her.

"Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi."

"Congratulations no pop quiz for you, everybody else phones down, pencils out. You have 10 minutes to complete this." He stated handing out the quiz.

"Who the hell is she?"

Allison turn to her right to stare at the blond pale skin girl then took a look at the other two girls that where looking her way as well. "Last I knew test times where supposed to be quite time Caroline. Elena and Bonnie do I need to separate the three of you again?"

"No Mr. Hales," the dark skinned girl said as her eyes went back down to her test.

Buffy stared at the police uniform. It wasn't really that bad the grey button down with the words Assistant Sheriff on the right breast pocket that would be covered up once she wear the full police suite. Standing there in her red Henley shirt with two top buttons undone and dark blue skinny jeans with knee high leather black boots that had buckles near the ankle area with a leather jacket. She thanked her lucky stars she still got to pick out her outfits each day. Clipping the sheriff badge on her belt near the side of her hip on the left, she touch the right side of her hip where her gun sat. She was never a big fan guns ever since she was shot, but duty called.

"I'd like to welcome you to Beacon Falls. I know your familiar with what goes on around this town but I have some light reading for you when you get the chance." Sheriff Forbes stated as she shook Buffy's hand then handed her over a dozen files.

"You call this light reading?" Buffy asked with a slight chuckle of panic in her voice. She was never the book worm unless it dealt with killing vampires and stopping apocalypse prophecies.

"There's no rest for the wicked. I know your just settling in with your family and everything, but you might want to be here for tonight's council meeting. It'll be held at Lockwood-Hale estate."

"Sounds like old times." Buffy stated as she picked up her police uniform.

"It's at seven. Get there twenty minutes before so I can introduce you to the founding families."

Nodding Buffy said her good byes while she head back out to her SUV.

Faith looked around her office. It wasn't a bad setup working for the only bar in town that also carter as a family restaurant. Beacon Falls Grill was plaster to the top of the wall above the door.

"So the last bar manager was killed I hope that doesn't put you off. It was a wild animal in a long list of wild animals attacks. You get use to not going in the woods at night. Any ways a couple of the high school kids work here part time. It's like the teen hang out place they usually show up after three clock."

Faith took in the words the young women was saying, but she was stuck on the animals attacks. "Just remember no one under the age of 21 can sit at the bar. We got a lot of regulars so you'll become familiar with who's who and when to cut that person off."

"Any ways I wanna welcome you and your family to Beacon Falls, I heard your wife is the sheriff assistant."

"Actually she's the Assistant Sheriff, second in command to Sheriff Forbes." Faith corrected as they moved into the bar area. Looking around it was pretty dead at 11:00 clock in the morning. Faith wonder what Buffy was up to while she took in her employees. They were college students at best. Most of them all pretty much worked part time.

"Hey there good look-in!"

Turning around to see Buffy standing there a wide smile formed on Faith lips as she took in her wife. It took a lot of years for the girls to go from slayer sister, to friends, to enemies, to slayer sister once more to lovers, an five years were they were together as wives.

"Hey B," Faith greeted with a kiss to the blonde lips. "What you doing here?" Faith asked as she pulled Buffy to an empty table. They sat down cross from each other as Buffy told her about her conversation with Sheriff Forbes.

"This town has had a bunch of animal attacks lately. You know what that means." Buffy stated as she sigh.

"Our job never ends B. As long as there vampires we put them down." Faith whispered the last part.

"I know I just thought with children we'd have a little break." Buffy said as she eyed her wife.

"The wicked never sleeps." Faith said as she stood up.

Stiles held his food tray as we walked between his sister as they looked for a table to eat during lunch. Classes had been going good after Stiles realize he had no more classes with Stefan Salvatore. He still didn't know what he was or where that dark blackness came from, but it had a feeling that Stiles couldn't shake.

"So my history teacher is an alpha werewolf!" Allison blurted out as she took a bit of one of the hamburgers she had on her tray.

"What the fuck Alie you can't just say shit like that." Stile spoke after he already choked on his bit of french-fries.

"Calm down Stiles, moms told us there be supernatural people here. This isn't news. Why are you acting like it is." Lydia asked as she ate her salad. She wasn't big on the carbs like Allison and Stiles. Granted Allison had a metabolism that Lydia would die for she still had to train and exercise like Stiles did just not as hard since she ate pretty healthy. "What was he like." She finally asked taking a bit of green goodness.

"An alpha I guess. He didn't speak to me much other then to call me out in class since I knew the answer to the question he ask. This school is like three years behind England school curriculum."

"Yeah we noticed." Stiles said as he looked around the cafeteria. There where all kinds of groups formed. From the popular crew, to the book worms to the jocks. It was like TV stereotypes and statistics all rolled up in one at this school. Locking eyes on three girls heading his way to their table, Stiles couldn't help but think of 'Mean Girls,' as he alerted his sisters.

"So your the Stilinski triplets. You guys don't look alike at all." The girl with blonde long hair and dark make up that shown bright almost grey color eyes spoke as she sat down in front of Stiles next to Allison.

"That cause we're not triplets." Lydia spoke in her undermining tone as she continue to flip though the magazine she had in her hands.

' _This should be good_.' Stiles thought as he watch Lydia eye the three girls. Lydia at most was a stuck up bitch to people she didn't know and had a mean streak to boot if people annoyed her. There was no way this blonde chick and Lyds where going to get a long any time soon unless fashion was their subject of topic.

"Allison and Stiles are twins. I'm their cousin but might as well be their sister. What do you want." Lydia asked as she spoke slowly and clearly with a hit of annoyance in her tone.

"Well you guys are new right?" The girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes asked as she sat next to Stiles.

"Good eye mousy." Lydia arched an eyebrow as she took another bit of her salad.

"We have history with Allison and just wanted to say hi to you guys. We don't get new people in Beacon Falls that much. The people who've lived here have live here for generations. But it's kind of weird, you three show up along with this new guys." The girl with dark skin; she African-American with stunning green eyes and perfect white teeth. Stiles could see the beauty in her an not just by her appearance but her aura was a bright white and gold color, that made him want to touch her. It was a weird feeling and he had to hold himself back from grabbing her hand and floating around in her aura of brightness. "Any ways, I'm Bonny Bennett, that's Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert." She said as she takes the set next to Lydia.

"We have a bonfire each year and you guys are totally welcome to come its in next weekend. It's something we do to kick start the new year." Caroline the blonde girls says as she eat her salad.

"Well let you know and get back to you." Allison finally speaks to girls. She looking up at the person that just reach their table. Holding in a growl her eyes flash quickly as she stares at the guy. "I think you guys should leave." She says slowly keeping an eye on the guy in front of her.

The girl with blonde hair scuffs as she stand up, "God you guys are so rude. We just wanted to welcome you." Caroline states as she looks at all three of them.

Lydia stands up as well her arms crossed over her chest as she took a defensive stand. "No... you wanted to know if we'd fit in with your group, and honey were a little to big for that, but we'll think about the bonfire party. You should go now."

Stiles watch as the three girls walked away Elena turning back to look at their table as she took in the guy as well. Stiles watch the eye contact they held until she disappeared

"Your not welcome at our table. We don't socialize with vampires." Allison whispered keeping her voice down. She tried to keep the wolf at bay. She could feel her claws growing as she scratch underneath table letting her claws dig into the wood.

"I've come in peace. I don't mean any harm. I just wanted to talk to Stiles for a moment."

Stiles looked up at Stefan with a frown. So that's what that darkness was about; he was a vampire. "How can you walk in the sun." Stiles asked. He was dumb founded; not once did their mothers say vampires had the ability to with stand the sun and walk among the humans; their food.

Stefan held his hand up showing his wedding finger with a gotti ring that had an S on it . "In good grace I just showed you my weakness. So if you could put the flashing eyes away that would be great." Stefan said as he took a set next to Stiles.

"So talk." Lydia said as she looked at the vampire sitting next to her brother. Gripping her sliver fork tight; one wrong move and he was getting stabbed period.

"You know the rules Salvatore, your not to come in contact with them unless it's on their terms. Your breaking the agreement your uncle Zack granted for you to stay in this town."

Looking to the right Allison looked up at her history teacher.

"My apologies Alpha Hale, but you know just as well as I do that it's starting and with the three of them here it's best if we start clueing them into the state that Beacon Falls is in no thanks to your family." Stefan stated as he stood.

"Don't test me Stefan. My patients and violence don't go together. " his eyes flashed a bright red. Nodding Stefan took his leave. Staring up at the man, "Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked looking at the man.

"Peter Hale. Please follow me." He said walking away from the three. Standing up quickly Stiles follows the teacher as the girls followed him.

Mr. Hale leaded them back to his classroom. Closing the door behind herself. Lydia took a look at the teacher. He was tall maybe 6'1 he had broad shoulders, along thick neck, straight jaw that had stubble on it. His lips where thin to the straight nose that looked like it's never been broken, to the electric blue eyes. He was with out a word hot, to hot to be just a teacher; ' _Go figure he's a werewolf_ ' she thought.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked as he asked the man.

"As you may know we have quite a lot of supernatural creatures in our little town we call Beacon Falls. Once upon a time it was over ran with vampire until my family took over. My name is Peter Hale, my sister Talia was the Alpha before she was murder, her power went to my niece Laura and myself. Beacon Falls is our territory we don't usually let other were's in but you three are children of the Slayers so I granted the request." Peter started as he looked at all three teens. To have an alpha in his presence that wasn't family was slowly but surely making him want to defend his territory whether she was only seventeen or not. "We made it very clear not to approach you three unless you request it first. We knew others would seek you out. To have a small pack such as your own making you are an alpha that omega would most likely kill to join."

"Whys that?" Allison finally spoke as she looked at the alpha.

"You have a banshee that can predict death & future and a Spark. A very powerful Spark that's still a virgin and almost a virtue." Peter says with a sly smile as he looks at Stiles.

Blushing from his cheeks down to his neck, Stiles looks away from that smile as Lydia raises her voice. "No talk about my brothers sexual activity."

"My apologies I just thought your alpha would want to know that her pack is special not only by the power inside it but also by the fact that you are all connected by blood. Blood power is something rare for werewolf packs to have." Peter said as once more all eyes where on him.

"Why did Stefan want to talk to Stiles." Allison asked after a while.

"Mostly like to court him." Peter shrugged as move towards his desk. "You should prepare yourself for this Alpha Stilinski!"

Nodding at him, Allison pulled her twin closer to her as Lydia took a stances in front of Stiles as well. "We'll be more cautious of the people around us." Lydia said as she head towards the door.

"You do that." Peter said as he watch the three leave. He couldn't help but think of the book he once read of the Sliver, the Wolf and the Raven. The three remind him of that folk tale. He just knew they weren't going to last long in staying out of the fray of trouble much like the Sliver the Wolf and the Raven.

"I'm gonna be so date-able. Guys and girls are gonna line up to tap this." Stiles said with wide smile.

"Bro, not cool. No one wants to hear about that." Allison says as she shoves him a little.

"Alie twin of mine. I listen to all of your sexual flings yours as well Lyds. You guys can take two minutes and just appreciate that I may not be the kid that gets kidnapped all the time due to my virginness." Stiles smiles as the head down the hall.

"Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Lydia asked as she shoved him to the side. "We have Bio next lets go Stiles!"

TBC


	3. the Council

**Chapter Three: the Council**

Buffy stared up at the house that could only be called a mansion. It was fifteen till seven and she stood along side her wife with her children next to her. "This home is outrageously huge." Lydia said as looked a upon it.

"How many rooms do you think it has." Stiles asked in amazement. His mothers weren't poor by any means and they stayed in upcoming homes before but nothing like this.

"Bro it's gotta be over twenty with extra bathroom," Allison could only guess that's how huge this Lockwood/Hale mansion was.

Faith looked at her wife then her children. "It some rich pricks home. Close your mouth and let's get in, I think where the last one to arrive." Walking up the pavement slowly Stiles hung back a little as he reach the door. He could feel the mansion as if it was pulsating; as if it where alive.

"I can't go in there." Stiles said as he stood a foot from the glass doors.

Buffy looked back at her son with worry as Lydia and Allison surrounded him as if they where feeling his uneasiness too. "What is, what do you feel?" Buffy question as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Stiles frown as he tried to put it in words. It wasn't so much a bad feeling, it was like there was an energy coursing though the air above him. To many people with to many sources of power. "There is over twenty people in there and only five that don't have a energy plus trying to suck me in." Stiles looked towards the door as it open. Once more he he was greeted to the sight of Stefan along with Peter Hale.

"Welcome," Stefan said as he throw a smile towards Stiles moving aside to let them pass.

Faith stared at the teen at the door and just knew he was a vampire. She got the vibe that she was going to have a Buffy/Angel romance on her hands when it came to the vampire and her son.

"I will dust you and not think twice about it!" Faith explain as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh she feisty, I like it." Peter smirked as he caught her eyes. Stefan moved to the side as well to let everyone in.

Stiles stood in front of the threshold holding his breath as he closed his eyes then opened them to see the barrier. Taking a deep breath then letting it out he waived his hand above his head as the seal broke.

"Alpha Stilinski, Slayers. Welcome to Lockwood-Hale manor. Please take a set Sheriff Forbes was just informing us about the resent animal attack," all eyes moved to Peter Hale as he took in Slayers. Giving him a nodded Allison took a seat while Lydia took her right and Stile took her left with Buffy and Faith standing behind them.

"Back to pressing matter. Three dead body so far none of them local this month, but the body count has got significantly higher. Where up to about 45 for the last three months. That's 15 each month and not all of the killing have been vampire attacks some have been from werewolf wounds, and random unexplainable deaths. At first I thought I had a serial killer on my hands with the random deaths the why the bodies where line out and setup but I'm not so sure now. I fond Charlie Wilson with a moon crystal that had a wicked spell attached too it. I know we've been trying to protect the lands but the lands or the higher power or whatever it is dragging us down. We don't have enough man power and with this new arrival of people being drawn to Beacon Falls things couldn't be worst for our town." Elizabeth Forbes states as she looked around the room. All eyes where on her as she spoke.

"Be that as it may we still don't know who feeding on the locals," an elderly African-American woman stated.

"Ms. Bennett, they have to eat some way." Another man who was African American sat next two African American women.

"You've got some nerve shaman. Just because you can't pick a side doesn't mean this new arrival will is right."

"And just cause your a light witch doesn't mean your capable of good will."

"So you say Dr. Deaton," Sheila said as she whispered something to the women next to her. "We will let the matter go for now."

Alpha Hale nodded as he looked over to Sheriff Forbes. "On the other matters we like to welcome the Slayers and their three children to the our lands. I'm assuming you came to have council from each group is that to be correct?" Alpha Hale spoke as he looked at the two older women. They where stunning, from the different eyes color to the their features.

"As you already know my oldest daughter is an Alpha and though her control is great now, she still has things to work on. I was wonder if you could take her under your wings," Buffy said as she looked at Alpha Hale.

She couldn't let the thought that he was hot go, as she stared into his deep blue eyes but he was also dangerous she could feel it deep in her bones. "You are correct though her control is great she will work with my nieces Laura and Cora and my nephews Derek and Darren. The other two are more then welcome to come along with Alpha Stilinski when she training if they like." Hale said as he waived a hand to his right, where a women maybe in her late twenty sat, next her was an older man in his early twenties. Laura had dark eyes that were almond spaced, with dark chestnut hair and full lips. Allison eyes lingered on her as she took her in. She could feel power coming off of her, like she did Alpha Hale, it was strong as they continue to look at each other. "If you like to come with me I'll go over our training?" Laura voice was smooth and low as it reached Allison ears.

Looking at her siblings Lydia gave Allison the nodded to go. "We'll be fine." Stiles said as Allison got up and followed Laura out the back sliding doors.

"On to the next, Dr. Deaton stated that he would help your banshee with her control twice a week and that she was more then welcome to bring her spark brother along in her outings." Alpha Hale spoke as Deaton nodded to the two teens. Nodding back they continue to listen to Alpha Hale as he pointed out Shelia Bennett who would be helping Stiles with spark.

This went on for a while, Peter introducing everyone and going over the basic rules of the small town. This was the first time they had Slayers in Beacon falls and it would be a sock to the Slayers that they couldn't just kill the locals that were supernatural. There were rules that they had to keep as well. Their hadn't been hunter in the small town since Talia Hale's passing, and they wanted to keep it that way. Peter did state that with more creatures that was heading into the town they might need to start a registry.

"Don't you think that's a little inhuman. If we start placing people or creatures on a list what's to say they won't be hunted once people get wind that this town isn't really normal. I'm all for protecting the locals and killing the next big bad, but you started isolating the ones that are different and you'll have a war between the two." Stiles said looking at Peter before his eyes went to Elizabeth.

"Stiles is right, we monitor the new arrivals and go from there. We can't just start rounding people or non people up." Elizabeth said as she smiled at the young man.

"Elizabeth is there anything else you'd like to go over?" Alpha Hale asked as he looked over at the Sheriff. "No that's it Peter." Elizabeth said as the meeting was over.

Stile watched at Allison came back into the room looking a little rough around the edges, well mostly her hair. Standing up Lydia and him walked towards her. Pulling a leaf out of her hair, Stile smile. "You have fun out side puppy?" he asked her as she growled at him, flashing her eyes. "Okay oaky no puppy jokes, but really are you okay?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah we just went running, it was nice. She let me smell where their territory started and ended. I'm feeling kind of great now." Allison said as she smiled.

"I can tell, your energy is pulsing." Stiles stated as he grabbed her hand. "Come on high on life Alpha our moms waiting." Lydia said pulling her along as Stiles followed.

"We where hoping you'd stay a little longer?" Alpha Hale said as he looked at the five of them.

"Maybe next time Alpha Hale." Faith said as she stared at the wolf. He was taller then her 5'6 height, but she knew she could take him. "But thank you for the introductions well be seeing you." She said as he pulled her family towards the exit.


End file.
